Kim Possible: A Mother's Sacrifice
by Desslock3
Summary: Sequel to KP: A Woman's Sacrifice. Joss faces an unexpected new burden as she continues her new life, but her decision on how to deal with it could end badly. Luckily there are those who want to offer her a helping hand, if they can convince her to accept it.
1. Chapter 1

KP: A Mother's Sacrifice

AN: Another in my Sacrifice series of stories. This one will be a two parter. As always reviews and feedback are appreciated.

I.

"Joss, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes." Joss answered in a soft voice.

"Once you do it there is no going back." Countered a female voice.

"I know." Joss answered as meekly as before.

"It will be just like there is no going back from what you did to Ron." The familiar female voice continued.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Joss began to sob.

"And it will haunt you."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry cousin Kim." Joss continued to sob.

Suddenly Joss bolted up right in her bed panting as sweat beaded on her forehead. She looked around her room for several seconds before she was able to calm down enough to realize that she had just had another dream, another bad dream.

"I'm sorry Kim, but I had to do what I did." Joss said through sobs as she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head against them. "Like I have to do this now."

Looking up towards the ceiling as if it help communicate her words, she then continued, "I know you won't approve, but please, please don't hate me for." Joss practically begged.

This was far from the first bad dream that Joss had had, and was probably far from being the last one. The dreams had started several months after her first mission for Global Justice, the one where she had to pacify Ron in to believing that Kim was still alive. In some ways Joss found it hard to believe that it been over three years since all of this had started. The first dream started just over two years ago and had stared happening more and more frequently. Unfortunately, over the last six months what had started out as dreams had more and more often turned in to nightmares.

Looking at the clock on the nightstand next to the bad Joss saw it was approaching ten o'clock in the morning. She would need to get a move on if she was going to keep her appointment. Pulling her self out of bed the former hero semi staggered in to the bath room and awaited the awakening effects of a hot shower to finish pulling her from the dream world and back to the real one.

After finishing her shower Joss began to eat from a bag of salted pretzels, her new favorite snack. As the last pretzel disappeared from her hand and in to her mouth, she hoped that after her appointment today she would lose her cravings for them. Making her way towards the sink so she could brush her teeth and comb her hair Joss did these things while trying ignore the reason she even bothered to get out of bed today, namely the two positive pregnancy sticks that still sat on the sink counter.

II.

A mere hour later, after having packed all of the worldly possessions she cared about in a small suitcase, Joss emerged from the hotel that was serving as her most current temporary home. She knew that she would be gone for a couple of days after her appointment, and she figured it was time for her to move on again. Staying on the move meant it kept her mind occupied, and an occupied mind was one that didn't dwell on uncomfortable memories. More and more Joss felt that staying on the move was the only thing that was keeping her sane.

A couple of hours later Joss stepped off of the city bus that had been traveling towards the edge of town and her destination. She was anxious about what she was about to do, both anxious and nervous. But she was also just as anxious to get it over with as well. Walking for several more blocks Joss approached a building that seemed to stand off by it self. The lawn around the building looked as though it about equal parts weeds and uncut grass, and there were a few bushes that looked as though they had not been trimmed in years. The building it self, in need of a paint job, looked as though it was shunned just as much as the people who visited it.

There were a few people standing around the building, at a respectful but legal distance from the entrance. Each person stood there silently but letting the looks on their faces and their signs speak for them. One in particular struck a cord with Joss, it read 'you are a murderer'. Joss could only sigh and acknowledge the truthfulness of the statement as she unconsciously nodded towards the person.

III.

Once inside the building Joss made her way to the front desk and spoke to the attended.

"Hello, I'm Jane Smith, I have an appointment."

The lady behind the reception desk simply nodded as she slid a clipboard with several forms on them towards Joss.

"Sign in here then take these forms to the waiting room, fill them out and we will call you shortly."

Joss signed in under the fake name that she had been using for the past few weeks before being directed to a waiting room which had a few other women in it. Joss noted that some of them looked to be even younger than her, and most of them looked scared. Deciding that she needed to ignore those facts she sat down and focused on the forms in front of her. After filling them out she sat the clipboard on to the table next to her, she then picked up one of the several out of date magazines in order to help pass the time.

"Jane Smith, Jane Smith, they are ready for you now." The receptionist eventually called. Joss dropped the magazine from her hands and let it fall to the floor where it landed on top of the eight other ones that had piled up beside her chair. Standing up, the former hero made a conscious effort to ignore the crying young girl who was being both comforted and escorted by a middle aged woman as she followed the orderly down a sterile looking hallway and in to a room. The orderly smiled kindly at Joss as she opened the door and indicated for Joss to go in.

"You can go on in Ms. Smith, the doctor is waiting inside."

Joss simply nodded her head as she entered through the door. Once in side she saw that the room, which contained rather neutral and boring white walls, contained a desk behind which sat an old Asian man with a very long white mustache. To his right stood a well dressed and exotic looking younger woman, maybe only a couple of years older than Joss, but it was hard to tell for sure.

"Hello miss, please take a seat." The young Asian woman said in a gentle voice.

Joss simply nodded as she followed instructions. As she sat down she noticed that the old man gave a warm and friendly smile as if he was able to sense the dread that was going through her mind.

"I understand that you have a very difficult decision to make." He finally said.

"I want an abortion." Joss responded with out preamble.

Joss failed to notice the look of sadness that flashed across the old man's face before he was able to hide it.

"Yes, that is why I imagine you are here…Jocelyn Possible."


	2. Chapter 2

KP: A Mother's Sacrifice

Chapter Two

AN: Second part to A Mother's Sacrifice. I have planned one more part to my Sacrifice series so be on the look out for it. As always feedback and reviews are appreciated.

I.

Joss' head snapped up at the use of her real name, and her eyes went wide as they darted back and forth between the two people in the room. How did they know? Were they with Global Justice? Were they with one of those other three letter agencies that felt betrayed by her actions? Did they plan on detaining her? Send her to prison for murder?

As Joss' mind finished her manic series of thoughts she began to slowly rise from her chair, prepared to make a break for it if need be.

"I'm sorry, I must be in the wrong room." But she was surprised to feel a hand on her shoulder gently keeping her in place.

"It's ok Possible-san, we know who you are and we mean you no harm." The petite girl said.

Joss hadn't even seen the girl move, damn she was fast.

"Yori-kun speaks the truth. We mean you no harm and wish to help you in your time of need." The old man said gently.

"Who, who are you? Why do you want to help me?" Joss asked bewildered.

"We were friends of Ron Stoppable. I am Sensei, this is my assistant Yori. We helped to train Ronald at the Yamonouchi ninja school in Japan."

"We know of what happened to Stoppable-sama." Yori said with an unmistakable sadness in her voice. "What you did…"

"Don't blame me for that!" Joss snapped as she began to struggle against the hand on her shoulder, "I had no choice!"

Yori tensed as if she expected Joss was about to attack, but Sensei held his hand up in a silent command for her to stand down. Heeding her master's instructions Yori slowly removed her hand from Joss' shoulder and allowed the Possible woman to stand up.

"No one is blaming you for what happened to Stoppable-san. Least of all us." Sensei then took a breath as if to clear his thoughts, "What happened to Ronald was tragic, but it was his destiny. There is nothing we can do that can change that."

Sensei then stood, and Joss realized just how short the man actually was, before continuing his speech.

"Jocelyn Possible, you said you did not have a choice in regard to your actions with Ronald. No one is second guessing your actions. However, this time you do have a choice."

"A choice? What sort of choice do I have?" Joss asked somewhere between bitterness and disbelief.

"You have a choice of what to do with your unborn child."

"Yeah right. At best a life in hiding and a lie, worse yet a life on the run, or worst a child unwanted." Joss said as she scoffed at the old man's suggestion.

"There is an alternative Possible-san." Yori spoke soothingly.

Joss simply rolled her eyes, "What ever you say China girl."

"Again Yori speaks the truth." Sensei said as a way to smooth over the insult that Joss had tossed out. "We know you are on the run and hiding from authorities here in the United States. As you stated, that is no way to live a life, especially with a child."

"If I get rid of it I won't have that problem." Joss stated flatly.

Yori for her part was horrified by Joss' reaction. "How can you say that? You want to throw away the only piece of Stoppable-san left in the world."

"A piece I didn't ask for." Joss retorted coldly.

"You have been blessed with a child, this is something you should feel honored about. I would. "

After a few seconds the pieces fell in to place in Joss' head and she understood what Yori was really saying. Joss slowly turned around and then took a step closer to Yori.

"You have feelings for Ron don't you? How long have you felt that way?"

Yori was conflicted between keeping her personal feelings private and reaching out to help Joss.

"Tell me." Joss demanded.

Again Yori seemed to hesitate.

"Tell me!"

"A long time." Yori answered.

"How long?"

"Before Kim's death." Yori said softly.

This answer hit Joss like a ton of bricks and she became livid. "You say you cared about him, that you felt that way for a long time. But when he needed help after Kim died you didn't help him."

Yori's only response was to avert her eyes from the glare that Joss has giving her.

"You bitch!" Joss yelled at her, "You could have helped him but you didn't you little coward. Instead you decided to let me play the role of comfort woman."

Yori's head snapped up and she glared right back at Joss. She had let the "China girl" comment slide, but she knew that this time the insult was completely intentional.

"I will not have my honor questioned by some gaijen…"

"Yori." Sensei said sternly. It had been years since he had ever heard Yori speak so venomously. "Perhaps you should go and ensure our preparations are complete."

Yori continued to glare at Joss as if she was hoping the brunette would strike out.

"Yori." Sensei said more firmly this time.

This broke Yori of her anger.

"As you wish master." Yori said with a small bow before exiting the room.

Sensei then turned back to Joss and continued in a soft fatherly voice.

"Jocelyn, the life you have been living the past few years has surely not been an easy one. The lies, the hiding, the loss of contact with those you care about, and now your current condition. We can help you."

"Then stop talking to me and let me have an abortion." Joss demanded.

"If that is truly what your heart desires then I will not stop you. But if you chose to step through that door, than I can not help you. Surely you must grow tired of having to change were your appearance or where live every few weeks. Nor can I held you to quite the nightmares that keep you from receiving a restful night's sleep." Sensei then waited a few seconds before he added one last thing. "To contact your cousins Jim and Tim, or your father and let them know you are safe and ok."

Joss stood there for several minutes as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Everything the old man had said not only made sense but was true.

"You can really help me?" She asked in an almost pleading voice.

Sensei gave a reassuring smile as he answered, "Yes Possible-san, we can take you to Japan and away from your life here. But the decision is yours to make."

II.

After a few moments, a few sobs, and more than a few tears, Joss finally agreed to allow herself to be taken to Japan. However, she was still uncomfortable with one part of the bargain.

"Do I still have to carry my baby to term?" She asked.

"Yes, that is our arrangement." Sensei answered.

"But I didn't ask for this. Why should I get burdened with taking care of someone else?"

"The same reason that Yamonouchi is taking on the burden of taking care of you." Sensei answered in his usual riddle way.

"I don't understand."

"Jocelyn, you are standing up and speaking for yourself, that is a good thing. But let me ask you a question, who speaks for your unborn child."

Joss grew quite as she contemplated Sensei's answer.

"But what if I'm not ready to be a mother? Or what if I don't want to be one?" Joss asked as if she was trying to find some sort of loop hole out of the agreement.

"No mother ever truly is ready until they are." Sensei answered before gently placing a hand on Joss' shoulder before he continued, "However, if you can not find it in your heart to love this child, we can make other arrangements."

Before any other discussion could happen the two were interrupted by the arrival of Yori.

"Master, the arrangements are ready." Then after a couple of seconds she added, "Will Jocelyn be joining us in Japan?"

Sensei noted that Yori had not bothered to use any honorifics when referring to Jocelyn and hoped that the two women would eventually overcome their current hostility.

"Yes Possible-san will be staying with us at Yamonouchi."

III.

Joss returned the dirty look Yori had given her as she walked out of the clinic with Sensei. Joss was pretty sure that she and Yori would trade words again in the future as it seemed that the two women had completely opposite feelings about the whole situation. Despite that fact, Joss felt something approaching relief for the first time in many months. She had agreed to carry the baby to term and deliver it, and in exchange the Yamonouchi ninja school would let her stay there and to help her to build a new life. A life away from the terrible one that she was currently living in America. What had not been discussed yet was what would happen to the baby after Joss had given birth to it. Sighing Joss decided that she would worry about that when she got to Japan.

As the trio exited the building Joss once again noticed the same group of protesters that had been standing there earlier. In fact her attention was drawn back to one young woman in particular, the one that was holding a sign that simply said 'you are a murderer'. Joss stopped and looked at the woman's eyes and could read her emotions through them. At some point in the past she had had to make a decision, and now that decision haunted her.

"Yes I am, but at least not today." Joss said as gently placed her hand on her stomach.

The unnamed woman looked as Joss before she began to smile.

Joss turned from the woman and proceeded to climb in to the SUV that sat waiting for them. As Joss climbed in she failed to notice that Yori had been watching the interaction between Joss and the protester, or that Yori's face had changed from first displaying a look of disdain, to displaying a look of pity.


End file.
